Born this way
by teamtwihard
Summary: When Buffy plotted to give all the potentials her power, she didn't know of the full consequences and now a Morganville resident must accept accept the powers of being a slayer.
1. Born this way

**Hey everyone so this is my new story Born this way. I've had this idea for a couple of months now and feel like I should at least publish it to see what other people think. So this is set on the very last episode of Buffy and just after Bite Club in Morganville. I hope you guys all enjoy it and that you will at least review. **

Born this way

Two girls were sat in a blacked out schoolroom. Candles were placed around them, illuminating the room slightly. The dark haired girl looked at the red head sat opposite her.

"They should be in place" The red head replied nervously

"Ok. Magic time" The brunette rubbed her hands together

"You ready," She stopped for a second to laugh hesitantly "to kill me?" The red head straightened her back and replied

"Starting to be" The brunette rocked back on her heels slightly

"Good. Fun. Great" The red head glanced at her before placing both hands on a scythe laying in front of her.

"Brace yourself" The brunette replied more confidently this time

"Come on, Red. Make it happen"

Meanwhile below their feet a large group of people had descended into the cavern also known as the Hellmouth. A blonde led the way until a blonde man fell into step with her clutching a necklace.

"Not to be a buzzkill, love, but my fabulous accessory isn't exactly tingling with power" The blonde hardly glanced at him, more taking in the room in which they had come to, as she replied

"I'm not worried" He tried again with more persuasion

"I'm getting zero juice here, and I look like Elizabeth Taylor" A girl in dark clothing approached him taunting

"Cheer up Liz. Willow's big spell doesn't work, it won't matter what you wear" The blonde repeated the same thing

"I'm not worried" They all approached a ledge, the sound of shouting and weapons grew louder. Looking down they saw millions of demons and vampires shouting war cries for what was about to come. The man stepped away from the edge looking shocked whilst the rest of the group moved themselves around, each brandishing their own weapons. The blonde repeated again, though this time with less enthusiasm

"I'm not worried" A Latino woman cut in

"Really?" She took a quick breath before continuing "I'm flashing back to Xander's bathroom speech" Another woman spoke up nervously

"Buffy" Buffy replied more quickly this time

"I'm not worried. As long as Willow can work her spell before they.." Before Buffy could finish the demons looked up spying the group on the ledge. Buffy looked shocked and finished her sentence quickly

"...See us" With that the demon's rushed forwards ready to attack the small group that was assembled. Buffy looked down at them and spoke one word

"Willow"

Willow was silently whispering the spell under her breath, Kennedy, still rocking on her heels, was watching her nervously. Suddenly Willow began to breath heavily before looking right at Kennedy and said in small gasps

"Oh...My...Goddess" The scythe began to shine withn light as the final piece of the slayer's plans began to fall into place, with Willow giving every potential slayer the power to be a slayer straight away, without having to wait for the old slayer to die. Kennedy smiled as the power flowed inside her and every woman on the ledge felt the power flow into them as well and yet it did not stop in just that school.

In California, a twelve year old girl was playing baseball against another team. She looked nervous to be there when she stepped up to the plate.

A girl in Detroit leaned against her locker quickly as she felt the power flow into her.

A woman in India, lying on the floor crying looked up as she felt a sudden strength go through her.

A young girl in Japan backed away from her dinner table clutching her head when she felt the power enter her.

A girl in England stopped a man from punching her, by grabbing his hand and standing to face him, smiling as she felt this strength go through her.

And the girl in California looked down for a second in confusion before looking up smiling confidently.

And meanwhile, in Texas, a girl named Claire Danvers felt the same power go through her and she screamed.

**Hey so I hope you have enjoyed what I've written so far and if you do please review. Review= Inspiration= more chapters **

**xoxo**


	2. Wake me up

**Hey, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed on last chapter. I really appreciate reviews so if you do read this please let me know what you think. Anyways here is chapter two... Enjoy.**

Claire woke up screaming. She quickly tried to muffle it and worked on calming herself down. The nightmare was still vivid in her mind.

_Claire was in Myrnin's lab looking through the books when she could feel eyes watching her. She turned and saw no one, but still she could feel the eyes._

"_This isn't funny Myrnin. Just come out out" Still there wasn't a movement. Claire hestitated for a second before dropping the book and making a run for the door. Pushing it open she realised that it was sunny outside. Breathing a sigh of relief as she knew that the vampire after her couldn't come out to the street she kept running. She felt something hit her in the back and she fell onto the sidewalk with a grunt of pain. She looked behind her and gasped at what she saw. A native american woman was standing before her, wearing cloth to cover herself. Her face was painted white, apart from around her eyes and lips and her hair was in thick braids and looked wild. The woman herself looked frightening and slightly feral. Claire looked at her in panic and asked_

"_What do you want from me?" The woman said nothing just slightly moved her head to stare at Claire. Claire tried one more time_

"_What do you want?" The woman leaned in close to Claire, who flinched back in fear and whispered _

"_Your gift is Death" _

Claire removed her hands from her mouth and stared at them. They were shaking so much from just this nightmare. Claire looked up as the door to her room slowly opened and Eve and Michael stood behind it. Eve looked at her with concern

"Are you ok? We heard the scream" Claire opened her mouth to reply when Shane barged into the room and kneeled down in front of Claire

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Claire smiled at him

"I'm fine," She said before speaking slightly louder to them all "I'm fine. Just a nightmare. Sorry for waking you all up" Eve looked at her curiously before saying

"If you're sure. We can talk about it in the morning" She moved backwards out of the door whilst also moving Michael out of the way too, who began to protest. Claire smiled as she heard Eve hissing at him to butt out before the footsteps died away. Claire looked at Shane who still looked concerned. She moved over slightly in her bed so that Shane could lie next to her. He wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Are you sure, your ok?" He asked slowly. Claire looked up at him and kissed him softly

"I'm fine. It was just a really weird dream and I'll probably never have it again ok. So just relax. I'm fine"Shane relaxed next to her and after a short while fell asleep his arm still around her waist, whilst Claire remained rigid next to him, in fear of closing her eyes and seeing the woman again.

California

Buffy jumped down from the top of the school bus as it stopped and opened the back up. Her sister Dawn got out smiling brightly as she hugged her. Buffy's watcher, Giles, walked up to the two girls looking confused and said

"I don't understand. What did this?" The two girls looked over to what Giles was looking at. Buffy looked stricken as she said

"Spike" and began to walk a little way from the group and stared at the sight in front of her. The place in which the group had come from was now a massive hole, with the _welcome to sunnydale_ sign barely standing and the group of slayers watched as that also fell into the hole. Andrew got off the bus, cuts over his face. Xander tapped him and asked

"So, did you see?" Andrew put his head down and said faintly

"I was scared. I'm sorry" Though Xander still asked again

"Did you see what happened? I mean was she...?" Andrew turned to face him this time and smiling replied

"She was incredible," though the smile faded as he continued "She died saving my life" Xander moved his hand to Andrew's shoulder and said, whilst trying to smile

"That's my girl. Always doing the stupid thing" Andrew nodded and watched as Xander walked away from him. In the bus Faith was sat with Robin, who was holding a hand to his stomach which had a bleeding wound.

"It's not bad. You just sit there" She said standing over him. She moved to get off the bus "I'll just get someone to"

"Hey" She looked back at him "Did...did we make it" She walked back over to him and knelt down. She nodded as she replied

"We made it. We won" He smiled at her and for a second his heart seemed to have stopped though when she leant to check he coughed, making Faith jump back slightly. He smiled at her and whispered "Suprise"Another slayer came with an ice pack for his wound and Faith quietly slipped off the bus. A group was starting form in front of the old Sunnydale and Buffy said

Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business" Giles stood next to Buffy and casually said

"There is another one in Cleveland" He quickly backtracked when Buffy and Dawn stared at him "Not to spoil the moment" Xander spoke next

"We saved the world" and willow then followed by saying

"We changed the world" Willow stood next to Buffy and said

"I can feel them Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere" Buffy stood staring at the hole

"We'll have to find them" Willow smiled as she replied

"We will" Giles then sarcastically joined in

"Yes, because the mall was in Sunnydale so there's no hope of going there tomorrow" Willow joined in with the banter and looked at him in mock shock

"We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side" Xander joined in next

"All those shops gone. The Gap, Starbucks, Toys 'R' Us. Who will remember all those landmarks unless we tell the world?" Giles darkened the mood when he mentioned quietly

"We still have a lot of work ahead of us" It went quiet for a second before Faith asked

"Can I push him in?" Willow turned to look at her and reaised her hand

"You have my vote" Faith smiled at Giles and said with a smile

"I just wanna sleep, yo, for, like, a week" Dawn turned to look at Buffy and said

"I guess we all could, if we wanted to"Willow tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and said

"Yeah. The first is scrunched so... What do you think we should do Buffy?" Faith joined in and said

"You're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a normal person. Hows that feel?" Buffy continued looking at the hole and Dawn asked quietly

"Yeah, Buffy. What are we gunna do now?" Buffy slowly smiled and walked back to the bus with the people in her wake.

**Hit that review button... come on you know you want to! **

**xoxo**


	3. Decode

**Hey sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Hit a block and only just manged to get over it. So here is chapter three. I hope that you all enjoy it and I'm sorry that it's so short comparred to the other two. Anyways this was inspired by Decode By Paramore. Enjoy!**

One month later

Morganville

Claire swept up the last of the glass and chucked it into a bin. The dreams were still showing, sometimes not of the feral woman but of other woman nearly always ending in that woman's death. Ever since the first dream though, Claire seemed stronger. The smallest things always breaking in her hands, accidently holding metal objects tightly and slowly crumble around them.

"Claire?" Claire looked over her shoulder and saw Michael standing in her doorway.

"Sorry, it was an accident" She picked up a sliver of coloured glass from the lamp next to her bed. "I'll pay you back"Michael smiled at her before turning away and calling over his shoulder

"Don't worry about it" She watched Michael leave and sighed before saying

"It can't get any worse than this"

Los Angeles

Several men were wheeling a womans body through a shipyard. A man with dark hair and a long jacket was leading whilst barking out orders.

"Chain her into the van. I want armed guards riding with her in the back" He was quickly intrupted by a younger man, with lighter hair.

"That's all right boys, I'll take her from here" They stopped and the man in charge stated

"What?" The young man stepped forward and spoke again

"Totally appreciate your help on this one. Never could have found her without you but you've got enough problems to worry about" The dark haired man sighed before continuing forward whilst saying

"Get out of the way, Andrew" Andrew stepped into his path and spoke again

"She's a slayer. That means she's ours" The dark haired man stared at Andrew before saying tensly

"Yeah, sorry, not how it works" He turns back to the guards "Load her up. Don't hesitate to tranq her if" Andrew steps in again before the other man can finish speaking

"I don't think you heard me, Angel." Angel started to speak again but stopped when various girls appeared around the shipyard facing him, whilst Andrew continied to speak

"Think we're just gonna let you take her back to your evil stronghold? Well as they say in Mexico: No" He paused for a second trying to make something up on the spot "...We're not going to let you" Angel lowered his voice but remained calm

"She's psychotic, and I'm not turning her over to you" Andrew raised his voice and spoke

"You don't have a choice. Check the view screen, Uhara. I got 12 vampire slayers behind me and not one of them has ever dated you. She's coming with us. One way or another." Angel looked away quickle before returning his gaze to Andrew

"You're way out of your league. I'll just clear this with Buffy" Andrew looked calm as he replied

"Where do you think my orders came from? News flash. Nobody in our camp trusts you anymore. Nobody. You work for Wolfram and Hart. Don't fool yourself. We're not on the same side." Angel barely met Andrew's gaze as he finished speaking

"Thank you for your help, but we got it." He gestured his hands forward and several of the girls stepped forward to take the trolley from the guards, who moved back and they all began to walk away. Andrew took one last look at Angel before turning his back also and walking away.

Andrew strode away from the group, who were loading the new slayer into the back of a van and began to walk to his own car.

"Hey wait up" Andrew looked over his shoulder and saw a tall red head running towards him. He nodded in greeting and she smirked back before asking

"So where are we jetting to next?" Andrew thought about it for a second before replying

"Lets try Texas, Tor. Get some of us in the major cities and some of the smaller towns to see if we find anymore slayers" Tor smiled and nodded before running back to inform the rest of the group of his decision.

**Hey so what did you think? Please hit that little review button and let me know, cos it kinda makes my day when I get reviews **

**xoxo**


	4. Coz I can

**Hey sorry it's taken me so long to update, work got in the way. Anyways her is the brand new chapter inspired by 'Coz I can' By Pink. Enjoy!**

Andrew had been driving for around twelve hours straight. They had left L.A several days before and he had split from the slayers to explore some of the smaller towns. It wasn't long before he saw a sign saying _Welcome to Morganville._ The sign looked tattered and old but Andrew drove past it with confidance. As he drove further into the town he started to notice the people who were on the street. They seemed to hurry by, heads down and ignoring everybody else around them. Pulloing up to the curb, Andrew go out of the car and went into a nearby store. As he looked around he noticed that there were a large amount of college students, some in groups whilst some were solitary, heads buried in books ignoring the others. He slowly walked up to the counter and the man behind it smiled at him. As Andrew stared at the man, the dread began to rise in him. The man was tall and thin with greying hair that was nearly shoulder length. Though that wasn't the reason for Andrew's dread, the man was too pale and Andrew could almost see the animalistic glint in his dark eyes. The man smiled at Andrew but Andrew backed away from the counter already getting a small vial of holy water out from his jacket pocket. The man's grin faded and before Andrew could blink the man was in front of him, gripping his wrist tightly to stop Andrew from getting the vial.

"That would be...unwise" The man said softly as Andrew's vision suddenly went black.

Claire was in the glass house playing a zombie game with Shane, who was beating her. The screen suddenly went black her side and Shane gave a whoop when he realised he had beat her.

"Whatever Shane. Really not that bothered" Shane looked at her grinning as he leaned over her and whispered

"You so are" He gave her a light kiss on the lips and pulled away smirking. Claire grinned back and flipped him over so she was on top. Gripping his wrists she replied

"Please. Besides I let you win" Shane grinned back before wincing and asking

"Um Babe? Can you let go off my arms now? Starting to hurt" Claire let go quickly and whispered

"Sorry" Her phone buzzed on the table and she got off Shane and went across to see who had text her.

_Claire you are needed in the Town Hall. Come immediately_

_-Amelie _

Claire sighed before closing the message and looking back over at Shane.

"I've got to go" Shane smiled at her and replied

"Sure. But we need to talk later" Claire rolled her eyes and kissed him once more before heading out the front door.

Claire walked into the meeting room of the town hall and scanned the room quickly. Richard and Hannah was here, as usual representing the Human side as was Amelie, Oliver and, suprisingly, Mrynin. Caire took her seat next to Richard and it was then that she noticed the man on the opposite side of the table. He looked to be about in his twenty's with thick wavy dark hair. Amelie started to speak and Claire quickly turned her attention to her

"This one was caught in Common Grounds by Oliver. From what I can tell he is an outsider so shouldn't know of our existance. However Holy water was found on him which he attempted to use on Oliver" Claire looked quickly to Oliver who hadn't spoken yet but was glaring at the young man. Amelie continued

"So what should his punishment be?" Oliver finally spoke up in a detached voice

"Place him in the cage. He made an attempt to kill a vampire, his punishment should be for what it is for everyone here" Claire scoffed at this and despite Hannah warning grasp on her arm replied

"It would be unjust. He isn't aware of the rules. Like you said Amelie, he is just an outsider" Amelie stared at Claire for a while without speaking. Hannah let go off Claire's wrist and spoke up

"I have to agree with Claire. He isn't aware of the rules here so he shouldn't be punished" Claire looked back at the young man and saw that he was watching her. He gave a small smile and bowed his head once more. The room had gone silent again though this time Myrnin gave his opinion.

"I say let the child live. Give the child to a resident, let him learn the rules and if he escapes, there will still be no threats to our town because, alas, he will not remember it" Amelie stared at Myrnin for a while before moving to stand next to the man.

"What's your name?" He looked up to Amelie and said quietly

"Andrew" Amelie studied him for a second before turning her back on him and saying to Claire

"Andrew is now your responsibilty. He will stay with you at the Glass house and you will teach him about the rules of our town. Myrnin will give you leave to do so. Are we clear?" Amelie stared at Claire who replied

"Yes Ma'am" Amelie gave a small smile before waving her hand at them and saying

"You may leave" Claire stood up and Andrew followed her lead and walked out the door. Claire waited until they were out of the town hall before looking back, smiling and said

"Welcome to Morganville, Andrew"

**So let me know what you all think, just hit that review button or PM me**

**Xoxo**


	5. Only when I sleep

**Hey, So this is the new chapter. Hopefully you haven't all given up with me and my lack updates for so long. This chapter was inspired by 'Only when you sleep" by The Corrs. Anyway, Enjoy. **

Andrew stood outside the Glass house for a second, studying it. Claire smirked at him and said

"Creepy" Andrew looked back at her and placed his hands into his coat pocket

"What do you expect in a town run by vampires" Claire led him into the house and called out

"Hey guys, New arrival" Andrew watched as a black haired girl came bounding down the stairs towards them. She held out a hand and smiled brightly whilst introducing herself

"Hi. I'm Eve" Andrew looked her up and down and Claire, watching him added

"She isn't a vampire. I'm Andrew" Andrew scoffed and replied

"I know. She doesn't have their eyes" Claire paused for a second before asking

"How do you know so much?" Andrew opened her mouth but before he could say anything two guys walked through from the kitchen. They stopped at the sight of Andrew and watched him. Eve sighed before saying

"Jeez guys, Hospitality much. Andrew meet Michael, the gorgeous blonde one and the slacker aka Shane" Andrew stood staring at Michael before annoucing

"So your a Vampyre" Michael scoffed before asking

"You mean Vampire" Andrew looked at him before replying

"Yeah like I said" He walked onto the sofa and placed his head into his hand.

"Tired?" He looked up and saw Claire looking at him. He nodded and Shane finally spoke

"Where have you come from anyway" Andrew thought for a second before deciding that they could not make a connection and answered

"L.A" Claire looked at Michael for a second and said

"You can have my room. I'll stay with Shane for a couple of nights. I would offer you Eve's room but I think you may be more comfortable in my room." Andrew smiled and walked up the stairs.

"It's at the end of the corridor" Andrew opened the door and sighed at the sight of a bed. He slumped down on it and finally noticed the piles of books next to the bed. He was reading the spines when a voice said

'Is the room ok?" Andrew noticed Claire standing in the doorway.

"It's great. Your the science chick then?" Claire laughed and replied

"Yeah thats my role" Andrew looked back at the books and replied

"My friend would love you. She's all sciency too. I prefer Star wars sciency" Claire laughed and asked

"You hungry? Shane's made curry but I warn you it is burn you mouth hot" Andrew shook his head and replied

"I think I'll just crash and sleep" She smiled and said softly

"Ok then. Have a good sleep" Claire closed the door and walked back downstairs to the living room. Eve looked and her and asked

"Ok why do we have random guy staying with us?" Claire looked her and sighed

"Amelie's orders. We have to keep an eye on him" Eve laughed and Shane asked

"Seriously what did the dude try to do?" Claire replied quickly

"Tried to kill Oliver. He was found with Holy water" The room was silent and Eve moved closer to Michael. The meal was the eaten in silence and Claire moved to go upstairs. Shane grabbed her wrist and pulled her in close.

"Where you going? Eve wants to watch Cloverfield" Claire kissed him lightly before saying

"Bed. I have college tomorrow" Shane smirked at her before whispering

"Want company?" Claire laughed before pushing him lightly, though this seemed to move him back like she had punched him. She tried to cover up the silence and replied

"No because then I would get no sleep. Enjoy the film" Claire turned and ran upstairs and left Shane rubbing at his chest where she had touched him.

Eve, Michael and Shane were sat together on the sofa. Shane leaning on the arm of the chair whilst Eve was snuggled into Michael partially scared by some of the scenes. They had just gotten to the part where the four people were in a tunnel and were about to turn the camcorder to night vision when a scream echoed around the house. They leapt from the sofa and bounded up the stairs. Andrew walked out of Claire's room and asked sleeply

"What's going on?" They opened the door to Shane's room and saw Claire sitting upright in his bed silent tears running down her face. Andrew hovered in the doorway, unsure of whether he should actually be there. Shane pulled Claire in close, trying to calm her down. Andrew turned to leave until he heard Claire's next words.  
>"It was that feral woman again. She keeps coming back into my dreams and telling me the same things" Andrew stopped just beside the door, so he was able to hear without being seen.<p>

"What does she say? You have never told us" Claire looked back up at Shane, eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"She tells me," Claire took a deep breath "That my gift is Death" Andrew's eyes widened and he moved silently back down the hall, closing his door slowly so he was able to make a phonecall without being overheard.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Also am I going to fast with the story or are you all happy with it? Let me know **

**xoxo**


	6. Move along

**Hey everyone. I know it's been a while but I completely lost inspiration for this and after a long chat with a friend, I have somehow managed to plan out the entire story. Anyways as always thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Reviews are hugely appreciated. Big thanks to Silvertongued who helped me come up with the idea for this chapter. This was inspired by 'Move along' by All American rejects**

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know ya do_

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

All American rejects

Dawn put the phone down and rubbed her forehead. The door swung open and Dawn turned her head to see Giles and Xander placing backpacks onto the floor. Giles looked at Dawn and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Dawn, are you ok?" Xander looked over at Dawn and placed the stake that he was holding onto the desk. Dawn pointed to the phone.

"Andrew called" Giles sighed and sat down in a near armchair before asking slowly.

"What is it this time?" Dawn looked at both of them and watched as Xander leaned against a desk staring intently at her.

"He's in trouble" Xander chuckled darkly before saying

"What else is new?" Giles scoffed at the comment and Dawn began to protest.

"He says it's serious" Giles laughed quickly before saying

"Ok then. What is it?"

"He's found another slayer" Xander and Giles exchanged a look before Giles asked

"And?"

"In Texas" Xander shrugged. Dawn sighed before continuing

"She's in the middle of an infestation" Xander straightened before saying

"Well what are we waiting for?" Giles took off his glasses and began to rub the bridge of his nose.

"We can't rush in, Xander. Maybe we should consult with Buffy" Xander shook his head and Dawn began to agree with him.

"Buffy's enjoying Rome. We can do this without her" Giles placed his glasses back on and looked at them both. Xander walked forward a little and began to tap his fingers onto the desk.

"Well I'm going to buy some cowboy boots" Giles and Dawn looked at him blankly. Xander smirked at them both before continuing

"I've always wanted to go to Texas"

Two weeks later

Claire walked out of her physics class and began to walk towards the front doors. A hand landed on her arm and Claire pushed down the instinct to lash out. Lately she had been on edge and it took all her concentration to calm herself down enough. She turned round and saw Mark from her Bio classes. She smiled warmly and stopped to talk to him.

"Where are you going Claire?" Claire paused for a second before saying hesitantly

"Home" Ben shook his head before saying urgently

"Haven't you heard? They replaced the Bio teacher, so classes start again today. We got five minutes to get to class" Claire followed Ben through the corridors to the bio lab. She paused at the door and looked at the back of the man who was writing up onto the board. He seemed tall with greying hair. She walked past him and took a seat. As she leaned to take out her notebook, a cough sounded through the room. Claire looked up from under her bangs and looked at the professor in front of her. He had a pair of thin wire glasses and when he finally spoke, it was with a thick British accent.

"Good afternoon class. I'm your new Biology teacher. My name is Rupert but you may call me Giles"

**I know it's short but this is more of a filler chapter for the next one. Going to do a bit of pimping now. If you're a fan of the darkest powers and woman of the otherworld series check out silvertongued's 'Howl' it's amazing. Anyway please tell me your thoughts on this chapter. **

**xoxo**


	7. Feels like home

**Hey. So I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter which has made me a little bit sad though I will not hold back another chapter. This one was really hard for me to write and had to stop half way through to have a tiny cry. So hopefully you guys all enjoy it. For this chapter I want to say a big thank you to my new beta reader Emeraldeyes1994, who helped me to notice mistakes and to Silvertongued, who helped me get this finished. These two ladies in their own rights are awesome authors, so please check out their stories. This chapter was inspired by 'Feels like home' by Edwina Hayes. Enjoy **

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_And how long I've been so alone_

_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Claire left the Bio room in a daze. Giles was an excellent Biology teacher and Claire looked forward to future lessons with him. Claire felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she spun round quickly to look. Giles put his hand in front of his face and Claire then noticed that she had her hand in a fist. She put her hand down quickly and said quietly

"I'm so sorry" Giles coughed slightly and pushed his glasses up his nose before speaking

"It's fine. I just wanted to talk to you about your work Miss Danvers. You have an exceptionable mind" Claire smiled before saying

"Thank you" Giles smiled back before saying

"If I'm truthful Claire, I think you are too advanced for this class. If you wanted more advance work or one on one tutoring" Claire rearranged her backpack before replying

"Sure. If you're doing an advanced class, I would love to join" Giles smiled and turned his back on Claire. Claire smiled as she walked out and started towards home.

Claire leaned back in her seat and sighed. Andrew joined her on the sofa and asked

"Does Shane always make that much chilli?" Claire laughed before replying shortly

"Always" Shane sat in the armchair and sighed before asking

"So how was college today?" Claire smiled and replied

"It was good. Biology started again and we have a new professor called Rupert Giles" Claire started to continue until she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and looked at the display. She pressed a button and said happily

"Hey mom" Claire got up and walked upstairs into her room.

_Claire opened the front door and called out _

"_Hey mom" She shut the door behind her. She looked to the side and noticed some flowers on the table. She picked up the card and began to read it. She smiled at the words inside and said quietly _

"_Still a couple of guys getting it right" Claire put the card down and called out again_

"_Hey flower-getting lady. Want me to pick Dawn up from school?" Claire waits for a reply before calling out hesitantly _

"_Mom?" Claire looked down the hall before turning around and facing the living room. Claire looked at the women lying on the flower patterned coach and begins to walks towards her. She smiles and says _

"_Oh. Mom, what are you doing?" As Claire steps closer, her smile fades. _

"_Mom?" The woman doesn't move and Claire try's one more time _

"_Mommy?" When the woman doesn't respond, Claire rushes to her side and try's to shake her awake_

"_No. mom, mom, mom" Claire snaps and finally shrieks _

"_MOM" Claire turns and runs through into the kitchen, before picking up a phone and dialling a number. She walks slowly back into the living room and begins to move closer to the body. The phone clicks and a voice on the other end begins to speak _

"_911 emergency" Claire gasps and clutches the phone _

"_Hello" _

"_Do you have..." Claire cuts in _

"_It's my mom. She's not breathing" _

"_Is she unconscious?" _

"_I can't. She's not breathing" _

"_Okay. I need to you to give me your address" Claire paused for a moment before asking _

"_What?" The voice on the other end remains calms as she explains _

"_I'm going to send an ambulance over" Claire stammers as she recites the address _

"_1630 Revallo. It's a, a house. Revallo near Hadley" _

"_I'm sending a unit it over right away. Are you alone in the house?" _

"_Yes"_

"_And did you see what happened? Did she fall?"_

"_No I came home… What can I do?" _

"_Do you know how to administer CPR?" _

"_I, I don't remember"_

"_Okay, it's very simple. You want to tilt your mother's head back. Cover her mouth with yours and breathe into her mouth"_

"_Yeah, Yeah I know this" Claire dropped the phone and rushed to her mom's side. She began to start and as she pushed down on her chest, a loud crack was heard. Claire dropped her hands and rushed back to the phone._

"_Oh god. Something cracked. I did it too hard. Are you there?" _

"_Hello"_

"_Something broke"_

"_Is she breathing?" Claire tried to stop tears from falling and replied _

"_NO" _

"_Paramedics should be there in a moment. You might have cracked a rib. It's not important"_

"_She's cold" There was a pause before they replied _

"_The body is cold?" _

"_No mom. Should I warm her?" The voice came calmer and a chill went through Claire_

"_No if she's not responding to the CPR , best thing is to wait for the paramedics, okay?" _

"_Well, when are they coming?"_

"_They're very nearby" Claire closed her eyes and when she opens them the paramedics are in front of her, kneeling over her mother. One of them stood up and turned to face her_

"_I'm sorry but I have to tell you that your mother is dead" _

Claire woke up screaming, tears streaming down her face. Shane had his hands gripped around her wrists and was trying to hold her back. The door swung open and Eve and Michael came rushing in. Eve walked over to Claire and tried to calm her down

"Claire, you need to breathe. Come on tell me what's wrong?" Claire began to shake her head

"She dead" she whispered. Eve looked over at Shane, who shrugged his shoulders in confusion. Eve looked Claire in the eyes and said

"Claire bear, who is dead?" Claire looked at Eve and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion

"My mom. She's dead and I broke a rib" Eve looked over at Michael, who walked over to Claire and kneeled down to her level and said calmly

"She isn't dead. You talked to her on the phone before you went to bed" Claire looked at Michael in confusion and reached for her phone. The room was silent as Claire dialled her mom's number.

"Mom, hey. Are you ok?" Claire paused for a moment before saying "Yeah ok. I'll come and see you tomorrow. I love you" Shane took Claire into his arms and began to stroke her hair. Claire stopped crying and began to slowly fall asleep in Shane's arms. Eve sighed and sat next to him on the bed.

"Why were you holding her back?" Shane ran a hand over his hair and said

"I was asleep and I felt this scratching on my arms. So I woke up, she's scratching my arms and crying in her sleep. She wouldn't stop and I didn't know what else to do" Michael got up and stretched.

"We'll find out what happened tomorrow. Let's just let her sleep" Eve and Michael left the room and Shane slowly leaned back, bringing Claire back to rest against his chest.

**So I hope that you all liked it! Ok so A little game to make sure you guys are still there. If you guys can tell me what episode that flashback was featured in, big shout outs to you and also a preview of the next chapter. Anyways please review and I'll try to update sooner **

**xoxo**


	8. Hello

**Hey everyone so I'm back….finally! It's taken me a while to write this out but I completely lost inspiration and had stuff happening in RL. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Yeah I'm coming through this desert of stone_

_These faces on the statues that I used to know_

_Wishin I was more than what my story has told_

_Or hoping that I'm dreaming in the day and this isn't happening_

_Gotta keep it all together_

_Longin for a hand to hold_

_Keep clear of the shadows_

_Is there anybody, anybody?_

_-Kelly Clarkson_

Claire slipped out of the bed gently, trying not to wake up Shane and crossed the floor to the door. She looked back quickly at Shane, who was still sleeping peacefully. She opened the door and slipped out quietly. Claire ran her fingers through her hair and began to make her way downstairs to the kitchen. She knew she had freaked everyone out by what had happened last night, but the dream had felt so real.

"Morning" Claire started at Andrew's voice. She turned to see him lying on the sofa, a sci-fi novel in his hand.

"Morning, how are you?" Andrew shut the book and sat up.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I heard you screaming last night. Want to talk about it?" Claire sighed and sat down in Michaels' chair. Claire looked down at her hands and tried to gather her thoughts.

"I dreamed that I was in my house and… my … my mom," Claire paused, her eyes widening.

"Claire, what happened?" Claire looked up at him and replied

"I thought it was my mom but it wasn't. She was dead in the living room and it hurt so much" Andrew leaned back in his seat and looked at her.

"Maybe it was something you've seen in a movie" Claire smiled slightly and replied

"Yeah, maybe. Do you want a coffee? I'm going to grab a mug before I go to college" Andrew shook his head and reopened the book. Claire shrugged her shoulders before getting up and opening the kitchen door.

Claire walked into the corridor and began to make her way through the stream of students. She had managed to avoid collisions until Monica pushed her aside and into another girl. Monica looked over her shoulder and called out

"Watch where you're going, freak" Claire exhaled and began to pick up her books.

"Ow" Claire looked to her side and saw the girl that she had managed to fall on.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." The girl began to get up and tugged pieces of dark brown hair behind her ears.

"No problem. Besides it wasn't your fault. I'm Dawn by the way" Claire got up and held out her hand.

"I'm Claire. Are you new?" Dawn nodded and replied

"Yeah, I've come with my uncle. He wanted a change of scenery" Claire nodded and asked

"Where have you come from then?" Dawn looked over at Claire and smirked before replying

"Sunnydale" Claire felt a pressure begin in her head.

"Is that in Texas or nearby?" Dawn shook her head and replied

"California. Are you ok?" Claire rubbed a hand against her forehead and replied absentmindedly

"Yeah, I've got to go. I'll see you around" Dawn watched as Claire walked away. She began to walk toward the Science depart when she saw Giles. She caught his eye and nodded as she walked away.

Shane was sat in Common Grounds, slowly drinking a coffee. He was becoming more and more worried about Claire. If last night hadn't worried him enough, it was the moment she woke up and for a second, Shane could see in her eyes that she didn't know who he was.

"Mind if I take this seat?" Shane looked up to see a dark haired man with an eye patch over one eye.

"Go ahead. Are you new to town?" The man looked up and smiled

"Yeah, just moved here with my niece. I'm Xander" Xander held out his hand and Shane grasped it firmly before replying

"Shane" Shane went back to staring out the window and Xander started to scan the room. He stopped when he got to the person behind the counter. A man with long greying hair stared back at him. Xander shifted his gaze away and stared at his hands as he felt the man approach.

"Can I get you anything?" Xander looked up before replying "Not at the moment," Xander looked for a nametag "Oliver" Oliver smiled sadistically before turning to Shane

"And can I get anything for you?" Shane pushed his mug away, folded his arms and replied coldly

"Yeah, you can get me Eve. I need to talk to her" Oliver crossed his arms and glared down at Shane

"Unlike you, Miss Rosser is her to work, not to have a social life" Xander looked towards the counter and watched as a girl wearing gothic make-up and clothing began to weave her way through tables to get to them.

"It's ok, Oliver. I'll be two minutes tops" Oliver glared at Eve and replied shortly

"It had better be short or I can think of something worse for your fate then just working here" Xander noticed Eve shudder lightly as Oliver walked away, before a more cheery expression came on her face as she looked over at Xander.

"Hey, I'm Eve. Can I get you anything?" Xander leaned forward in his seat and said

"Is that V-man always that…" He paused for a second trying to think of the right word to say

"Happy? NO this is him on a good day," Eve laughed briefly before asking again "So can I get you anything?" Xander leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair

"Actually I should be going. But it was great to meet you both" He smiled and bolted out the door. Eve watched him go before raising an eyebrow at Shane

"New friend?" Shane shook his head and replied

"More of an acquaintance. Sit, I need to talk to you about Claire"

**Ok Please, please, please hit that little blue button and let me know what you thought **

**xoxo**


	9. Rest In Peace

**Hey. I know it's been a while and you're all not happy but I'm back after being majorly ill and having personal stuff to do. On an upbeat note, I saw the Lion King in London on Saturday. Major excitement there! Anyway no more excuses. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

_Let me get some sleep_

_Let me take my love and bury it_

_In a hole six foot deep_

_I can lay my body down _

_But I can't find my sweet release_

_So let me _

_Rest In Peace_

_-James Marsters_

/*/*/*/

Claire sat upright in her bed and frowned. Shane moved next to her before slinging an arm around her waist.

"Another bad dream?" He mumbled. Claire tried to remember back to the dream and found it slowly fading.

"No just a stupid dream. Go back to sleep" Claire looked over at Shane and saw that he had already succumbed to exhaustion. She smiled softly before laying back against his chest.

/*/*/*/

Claire made her way gently down the stairs, trying not to wake her roommates.

"Good morning" Claire jumped at the chirpy voice before smiling back at Andrew.

"Hi. What are you doing up so early?" Andrew waved a book at Claire before opening back at his page. Claire looked to the side and moaned at the title.

"Fate of the Jedi? Really, a star wars book?" Andrew snorted before replying

"Don't hate, Jedi. The force is strong in me" Claire laughed quietly before replying

"Whatever you say" She turned and headed towards the kitchen. Andrew watched her for a second before standing up and following her.

"What are your plans for today then?" She asked quietly. Andrew sat at the table and looked down for a second.

"I was wondering if I could come to TPU with you today." Claire placed the mug she was holding down and turned to face Andrew.

"If you really want to, that's if I can get enough coffee in me to wake me up" Andrew chuckled before asking

"More bad dreams?" Claire shook her head whilst pouring herself some coffee.

"No, more musical orientated" Andrew laughed and said

"No way. You were singing? Which song?" Claire shook her head and replied

"I don't know it but it went along the lines of

_I've got a theory, it doesn't matter _

_What can't we face if we're together? _

_What's in this place that we can't weather? _

_Apocalypse _

_We've all been there _

_The same old trips _

_Why should we care" _Claire looked up at Andrew before laughing it off.

"Like I said weird musical orientated dream"

Andrew frowned at this before placing a small blue notebook onto the table and scribbling something into it. Claire looked back over, just as Andrew slipped it back into his pocket.

"What was that?" Andrew looked up sharply before replying lightly.

"Just ideas for a story. You know, planning my own Star Wars story" Claire grabbed the towel and threw it at him before remarking

"Geek"

"Science nerd" Claire laughed and sat down next to Andrew, slowly sipping her drink.

/*/*/*/

"That was about as challenging as your day gets? Why are you at TPU again?" Claire laughed at Andrew's statement.

"Not the time or place. I've just got to get this paper to a professor than we can head home" Claire knocked on the door and a gentle British voice replied

"Enter" Claire opened the door and smiled.

"Ah, Miss Danvers, please come in" Claire walked in with Andrew trailing behind. Giles looked up from his papers and smiled at the pair of them.

"What can I do for you, Claire?" Claire held out the file and replied

"Just came to hand this in and say that I would be delighted to take you up on your offer for private lessons" Giles leaned back in his chair, smiling warmly.

"Splendid. We start next Tuesday. Can I just ask who your friend is?" Claire looked over her shoulder, almost forgetting that Andrew was there.

"Of course, this is Andrew. He's staying at the glass house with me for a while" The door opened again and Dawn strode into the room. She looked surprised to see Claire and Andrew there but quickly replaced it with a bright smile.

"Hi. How are you?" Claire returned the smile

"I'm good. Really sorry but I've got to go. My turn to cook and all" Claire slipped out the door, not noticing Andrew slip the blue notebook out of his pocket and into Dawn's hand when he passed.

/*/*/*/

**Have I still got readers? I hope so. Please review and let me know what you thought. Also if you don't know about the song, go watch 'Once more with feeling' seriously one of my favourite Buffy episodes!**


	10. Sexy Silk

**Hello, I know that it's been ages since I've last updated and there is really no excuse at all as to why I haven't updated apart from real life getting in the way and lack of inspiration. But my muse is back in the building and I now have a new chapter for you guys, so, enjoy.**

*/*/*

_Will you be my medicine man?_

_Put your hand on my chest_

_Feel the bump, bump, bump, bump_

_Will you be my sugar rush?_

_Make me get high with just one touch_

_- Jessie J_

*/*/*

Claire walked calmly through the hallways of TPU. Her first tutor session with Giles had gone well and Shane was planning to meet her for lunch in the cafeteria. Since the dreams had started, it had been the first time that Claire was this calm.

"Claire!" Claire turned and watched as Dawn caught up with her, her arms full with books, she stopped as she came to a stop in front of her.

"Hey, I've only just gotten out of my literature lecture. Mind if I grab something to eat with you?" Claire shook her head and smiled

"Only if you don't mind my boyfriend joining us" Dawn smirked and replied slowly

"That's fine as long as he's fit" Claire laughed as the two girls made their way into the cafeteria and sat themselves down. They sat talking quietly to themselves when Claire felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey beautiful" Claire smiled and turned to Shane to kiss him softly before replying

"Well someone is in a good mood. This is my friend, Dawn" Shane looked over at Dawn and nodded, whilst Dawn awkwardly raised a hand, waved slightly and said

"HI" Claire stood up and said

"I'm just going to grab a coffee" She walked away, not noticing Shane slipping into her seat. As she queued, Claire looked back to see Shane and Dawn talking to each other. Claire rubbed a hand over her head and took a breath in when a sudden pain waved over her.

_She was kissing a blonde haired boy in a red letterman jacket. The door slammed open and a brown haired man shouted at her before ordering her to go home. As she opened the door of her house, she saw Dawn on the coach, head buried in her arms and crying. She sat next to her and began to rub her back whilst saying_

"_Dawn, please stop crying, please. His love for me won't go away if you keep on crying" Dawn continued and looked to the group of people In front of her. The man stepped forward and said _

"_You're under a love spell, that what this has to be" Claire smiled at the man before looking down at Dawn and saying_

"_He's right, you're under a spell. Poor Dawnie" A red head stepped forward and said quickly _

"_But we're working on it. It'll be better soon." The short haired woman walked out the room whilst saying_

"_Yes. Soon neither one of you will be in love with this boy" The two girls jumped and looked at her with disgust._

"_He's not a boy"_

"_What do you know about our love? It's true and real. This isn't magic. This is my heart" She shrugged and said _

"_Fine" The rest of the group followed, calling out _

"_We'll be working" The red head stayed behind for a second, looking at the both of them and calmly said _

"_Look, I know this feels terrible, but it isn't real. Try to hold onto that" Claire turned to Dawn and said cheerfully_

"_Did you hear that? It isn't real. You're just crazy" Dawn gasped and replied _

"_It is so real! I love him. You knew how I felt—like I finally found something, and you betrayed me" Claire raised an eyebrow to her statement and asked _

"_I betrayed you? You're the one that constructed this elaborate fantasy about you and my lover" Dawn slowly started walking to Claire repeating the phrase _

"_Your lover? You're lover!" Claire shrugged and replied _

"_I tried to get you to back away" Dawn scowled as the realisation hit her and with venom in her voice, replied_

"_That's right! You lied to me!" Claire sighed and said slowly_

"_Did you want me to tell you that he's in love with me? That your little crush is hopeless?" Dawn began to cry as she quietly replied_

"_It's not a crush! Stop. You're not supposed to do this" Claire placed her hands on her hips and stared down at the smaller girl_

"_Why? Because he's younger than me? You know, I'm extremely youthful. And peppy" Dawn stared up at her with disgust before replying_

"_No, because you were the one I trusted"_

"Get away from him" Claire suddenly realised that she was holding Dawn's arm and was stood in front of the table. She glanced at Shane and saw the look of horror cross his face before he reined in his emotions. She looked back at Dawn and was startled at the smile that crossed her face. She stood up and grabbed Claire wrist before turning to Shane and saying

"Sorry but can I borrow Claire for a bit?" She walked away without a word, dragging Claire behind her and leaving Shane alone at the table.

*/*/*

Dawn dragged Claire through the door of the biology lab, locking the door behind her. Claire stumbled behind Dawn, struggling against the tight grip on her arm.

"Dawn, why are we here?" Dawn shook her head before replying quickly

"We need to wait for Giles. He can explain. GILES" He appeared between two shelves, closing the book he was holding, smiled warmly and stepped closer to the girls.

"What can I help you two with?" Dawn sat Claire down in the seat and turned to face Giles

"It's time. You need to tell her now" Claire looked between the two of them before asking quietly

"What do you mean?" Giles took of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before replacing them and staring down at Claire, leaning against the desk.

"Obviously you are aware of vampires" Claire looked at him startled before replying

"I don't know what you mean" Dawn snorted before leaning against the wall. Giles shot her a look before returning his gaze to Claire.

"If you insist, but let's say that vampires do exist. There is a force in the world that can rival them and destroy them" Claire laughed before replying

"Really?" Giles nodded

"They are called Slayers. One girl of each generation is chosen to protect the world from the evil of not only vampires but demons and other supernatural entreaties." Claire raised an eyebrow before saying sarcastically

"Ok, so how did slayers come about?" Dawn laughed and said

"Good, I love this story" Giles cleared his throat before beginning

"A long time ago, a girl called Sineya was chosen by three powerful shamans to fight against the forces of darkness. She was chained to the floor and imbued with the heart, soul and spirit of a powerful shadow demon. With the infusion Sineya discovered that she had superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility, predator instinct, super healing and a psychological link to speak with future slayers, a talent in which she uses with every generation of slayer that comes. But with this gift Sineya lost her humanity and became savage" Claire sat in silence through this story, flashing back to moments when she had broken a glass by simply gripping it, when going running, seeming to run faster than she had before. Giles stepped closer to her and leaned down, trying to look Claire in the eyes.

"You are the new slayer, Claire. It's time for you to take your place" Claire pushed away from Giles

"I can't" She ran for the door and didn't stop until she was nearly home.

*/*/*

**So what did you guys all think? Leave a review and let me know, Flame me however and well….. pray you never find out lol**


	11. Are we all we are

**So I'm still alive, lol. To be honest, life went crap for me for a while and 2013 hasn't been gotten off to the greatest of starts, however, I apologise so much for the wait. Thanks to a certain reviewer cough, GeorgeTobor, cough, I am finally now updating. Enjoy everyone. **

_***/*/***_

_**Four, that's how many years it took me to get through the lesson,**_

_**That I had to do it all on my own**_

_**Three, that's how many Hail Mary's they would pray for me,**_

_**Thinkin' I was gonna end up all alone**_

_**Two for second chances that you've given me,**_

_**Can it be, lucky me, lucky me, now let's go**_

_**One, it's what we are, it's what we are**_

_**Are we all we are**_

_**-Pink**_

_***/*/***_

Claire burst through the door of the glass house, thanking the gods that Eve and Michael were both at work. Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed a glass, too roughly and gasped in pain as it smashed in her hand. She fell to the floor and began sobbing, folding her arms over her stomach, as if to try and hold herself together. She heard the door open and close briefly before strong arms wrapped her and Shane pulled her to him. They stayed like this for a second before Shane asked quietly

"Where did you go? Dawn came back after a while and said that you weren't feeling well" Claire pulled away from him, guilty that she had forgotten about him and tried to think of a more logical reason rather than 'I'm a slayer and apparently I can destroy evil' Shane tugged her wrist forward and turned it over, staring at the small cuts on her hand.

"What have you done?" He got up and opened a cupboard, pulling out the small first aid box and kneeling back down next to her.

"I held the glass too tightly" Shane gave her an odd look before wrapping the bandage around her wrist and hand.

"If there was anything going on, you would tell me" Claire looked down at him, another pang of guilt going through her as she looked at the sad expression on his face.

"Of course. It's nothing, I'm just tired and stressed from exams" Shane looked at her for a second before standing and pointing to the sofa in the next room.

"Go lie down, I'll make us some tacos" Claire smiled and stood up, kissing Shane quickly before replying

"Thank you"

*/*/*

"_Buffy, can you hear me?" Claire looked up at the man standing before her. A long white doctor's jacket hugged his figure and Claire finally took note of what she was wearing, a plain grey t-shirt and trousers, her blonde hair hanging limp and lifeless around her face. She looked around her, confused at her surroundings _

"_What is this?" The doctor ignored her, pushing up his glasses he asked _

"_Do you know where you are, Buffy?" Claire looked at him and replied hesitantly _

"_Sunnydale" The doctor shook his head and replied _

"_No, none of that's real, none of it. You're in a mental institution. You've been with us now for six years. Do you remember?" _

"Claire, babe, you need to wake up" Claire jumped at the hand that barely grazed her shoulder. She sat up quickly and looked around the room, not recognising her surroundings.

"Claire?"

"Stop calling me that!" She screamed at the man before her. She shut her eyes and rocked slightly, trying urgently to calm herself down. Taking one last calming breath, she reopened her eyes and looked up to see Shane and Eve in front of her. Eve moved to sit next her and began to stroke her hair.

"You need to tell us what's happening CB. We are all really worried about you" Claire took another breath before replying

"I think I know what's going on but I don't understand it. I need to make a call" Claire grabbed her phone from the table and scrolled through her contacts, pressing a couple of buttons and waiting for the call to connect through.

"Dawn, I need you to come over. I need to explain it all again"


End file.
